Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) — brytyjska szkoła z internatem kształtująca przyszłych czarodziejów, mieszcząca się w zamku Hogwart, położonym gdzieś w Szkocji. Motto szkoły brzmi: „''Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus''”, co z łacińskiego oznacza „Nigdy nie drażnij śpiącego smoka”. Została stworzona około IX lub X wieku przez czterech najwybitniejszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw i Salazara Slytherina. Jest jedną z najsłynniejszych czarodziejskich szkół w Europie, razem z Akademią Magii Beauxbatons oraz Instytutem Magii Durmstrang. Szkoły te od lat organizowały Turniej Trójmagiczny, którego ostatnia znana odsłona rozpoczęła się w 1994 roku, a skończyła rok później. Hogwart położony jest w pobliżu wioski Hogsmeade, czyli jedynej wioski zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, „niedaleko” od Dufftown i Achintee. Dzieci z magicznymi umiejętnościami są zapisywane do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa przez magiczne pióro jeszcze przed urodzeniem, a informowane są w wieku jedenastu lat – zazwyczaj listem przyniesionym przez sowę (rodziny mugoli są pod obserwacją nauczycieli, po czym zostaje wysłana sowa). Uczniowie po przybyciu do szkoły przydzielani są przez Tiarę Przydziału do jednego z czterech domów: Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu, Ravenclawu lub Slytherinu. Za dobre zachowanie, zwycięstwa podczas meczów quidditcha lub za poprawne odpowiedzi podczas lekcji – nagradzani są punktami, zaś za, m.in. nieodpowiednie zachowanie, punkty są odbierane. Pod koniec roku dom z największą liczbą punktów otrzymuje Puchar Domów. Zamek jest nienanoszalny, co oznacza, że nie ma go na mapie. Czterej stwórcy zamku zaczarowali go tak, że zwykli mugole zamiast widzieć piękny zamek, widzą stare i bezużyteczne ruiny. W historii Hogwartu zostały rozegrane dwie bitwy, podczas których Śmierciożercy chcieli przejąć władzę nad szkołą. Historia Początek [[Plik:Founders Hero.jpg|mały|276x276px|Założyciele Hogwartu na Pottermore. (Od lewej do prawej: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin)]] Hogwart został założony około IX lub X wieku n.e. przez czterech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów: Godryka Gryffindora, Helgę Hufflepuff, Rowenę Ravenclaw oraz Salazara Slytherina. To właśnie od ich nazwisk powstały cztery domy. Początkowo założyciele samodzielnie wybierali osoby, które są godne studiowania magii, a po pewnym czasie Salazar Slytherin zażądał, aby przyjmować do szkoły tylko osoby czystej krwi. W wyniku tego wyniknęła kłótnia Slytherina i Gryffindora. Według niektórych osób Slytherin zanim opuścił Hogwart stworzył ukrytą Komnatę Tajemnic, w której umieścił potwora i którą ponownie otworzyć może tylko jego dziedzic. Szkołę wielokrotnie przeszukiwano w celu znalezienia owej Komnaty, jednak jej nie odnaleziono. mały|lewo|270x270px|Komnata Tajemnic w 1992 roku. Pewnego razu Gryffindor pomyślał kto będzie przydzielał uczniów do ich domów po ich śmierci, wtedy zdjął swoją tiarę(później: Tiara Przydziału) i tchnął w nią trochę życia i wszystkie cechy czterech założycieli. Po śmierci wszystkich założycieli Hogwartu, szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Później Około trzysta lat po założeniu szkoły, rozpoczął się Turniej Trójmagiczny między trzema najbardziej prestiżowymi magicznymi szkołami w Europie: Hogwartem, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem. Turniej ten uznano za najlepszy sposób na spotkania towarzyskie czarodziejów i wiedźm różnych narodowości. Trwał on przez sześć wieków, do czasu, gdy liczba ofiar była tak wysoka, że turniej został przerwany. Dalsze losy 1926 mały|220x|Prorok Codzienny z 29 listopada 1926 roku. 29 listopada 1926 r. Prorok Codzienny poinformował, że środki bezpieczeństwa w Hogwarcie zostały zaostrzone, w odpowiedzi na rosnące zagrożenie ze strony Gellerta Grindelwalda. Środki obejmowały dyrektora, który przeprowadził spotkanie ze zmartwionymi rodzicami, a uczniowie zostali odesłani do domu wcześniej. 1942-1943 mały|220x220px|lewo|Wynoszenie ciała Marty Warren Istnienie szkoły było zagrożone dwukrotnie, gdy otwarto Komnatę Tajemnic. Po raz pierwszy została otwarta w 1942 roku, kiedy Tom Marvolo Riddle, dziedzic Slytherina otworzył komnatę na swoim piątym roku. Zabito wtedy dziewczynę mugolskiego pochodzenia o imieniu Marta Warren, a Ministerstwo Magii zagroziło zamknięciem szkoły. Ponieważ Riddle spędzał czas poza Hogwartem w mugolskim sierocińcu, nie chciał, aby szkoła była zamknięta (odrzucono jego prośbę o możliwość pozostania w szkole w czasie świąt, ze względu na sytuację, którą stworzył), więc oskarżył Rubeusa Hagrida o spowodowanie tych makabrycznych wydarzeń, i choć Albus Dumbledore wciąż podejrzewał Riddle'a, nie miał na to żadnych dowodów. Kiedy jednak w 1992 r. komnata została ponownie otwarta, wyszło na jaw, że Hagrid był niewinny, a pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej otworzył ją Tom. 1991-1992 mały|220x220px|Harry wchodzący do pokoju z zwierciadłem W 1991 roku Harry Potter rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Już znany jako chłopiec, który pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, kiedy miał roczek. Z pomocą swoich przyjaciół – Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger – starali się rozwiązać tajemnicę Kamienia Filozoficznego, trzymanego w szkole. Harry odkrył, że profesor Quirrell, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, który miał ledwo żywego Voldemorta z tyłu głowy, chciał ukraść kamień, aby przywrócić mu siły i dać mu wieczne życie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona przeszli szereg trudnych zadań w podziemnych komnatach próbując zatrzymać Severusa Snape'a. Uważali wtedy, że próbował ukraść Kamień, gdy w rzeczywistości był to Quirrell. Harry zastał Quirrella w komnacie ze zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp i udało mu się go pokonać, uniemożliwiając Voldemortowi zdobycie Kamienia i powrót do życia. Harry poradził sobie z tym dzięki odkryciu, że skóra Quirrella spalała się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry ją dotknął. Zgodnie z teorią Dumbledore'a, serce i dusza Quirrella zostały tak pochłonięte przez Voldemorta, jego chciwość i nienawiść, że nie mógł znieść dotyku kogoś tak czystego, jak Harry. 1992-1993 lewo|mały|220x220px|Komnata Tajemnic W 1992 r. Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta przez młodszą siostrę Rona, Ginny, która była w posiadaniu dziennika, napisanego przez Toma Riddle'a. Poprzez dziennik Voldemort opętał Ginny, co pozwaliło otworzyć komnatę po raz drugi. Lucjusz Malfoy, chcąc wzmocnić moc Czarnego Pana, wrzucił dziennik do kociołka Ginny, nie wiedząc, że to horkruks. Jego ukrytym motywem było zrujnowanie reputacji kilku wielkich czarodziejów, w tym Dumbledore'a i ojca dzieci Weasleyów, Artura, z których ten ostatni miał duży wpływ na ustawę o ochronie mugoli. Jednak Harry odkrył prawdę, niszcząc dziennik i zabijając bazyliszka, co zakończyło ataki na uczniów. 1993-1994 W 1993 r. ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego, Syriusz Black, uciekł z Azkabanu. Syriusz został skazany za zamordowanie dwunastu mugoli i Petera Pettigrew. Został również skazany za zdradzenie Voldemortowi miejsca pobytu Harry'ego, Jamesa i Lily Potter'ów, gdy był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Z powodu tych oskarżeń, został bez procesu osadzony w Azkabanie i spędził tam dwanaście lat w izolatce. Ministerstwo uważało również, że Black chciał dopaść Harry'ego, ponieważ słyszeli, jak Syriusz mówi: "jest w Hogwarcie", podczas snu. Black przypuszczalnie sądził, że zabicie Harry'ego spowoduje powrót Voldemorta do pełnej mocy. Black dwukrotnie włamał się do szkoły, jeden raz niemal rozpruwając Grubą Damę na strzępy, a innym razem, zbliżając się do "szczura" Rona, Parszywka. Podczas drugiego włamania Ron się obudził i zaczął krzyczeć ze strachu, gdy nad nim pojawił się nóż. Jego krzyki obudziły całą wieżę i zaalarmowały McGonagall o tym incydencie. Po tym wydarzeniu środki bezpieczeństwa zostały jeszcze bardziej zaostrzone. Harry, Ron i Hermiona spotkali się z Syriuszem w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, razem z Remusem Lupinem, który był przyjacielem Blacka, a także rodziców Harry'ego oraz samego Petera, w czasie gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu. mały|220x220px|Wrzeszcząca Chata Syriusz wyjawił im prawdę. Był niewinny, a to Pettigrew dokonał rzeczy, o które skazano Syriusza. Aby zrzucić winę na dawnego przyjaciela, odciął jeden ze swoich palców jako dowód. Peter był animagiem, który w jego przypadku był szczurem, więc zmienił się i uciekł, a Syriusz wrócił, by zabić Pettigrew. Gdy Lupin usłyszał jego historię, uwierzył mu i był gotów pomóc przyjacielowi. Harry przekonał ich, by oddali Pettigrew w ręce Ministerstwa, po czym zajęliby się nim Dementorzy, więc zabrali Pettigrew z powrotem do zamku. Kiedy Remus zamieniał się w wilkołaka, Glizdogon uciekł i wrócił do Voldemorta, by pomóc mu przywrócić go do władzy. Harry i Hermiona, z pomocą Zmieniacza Czasu pomogli Syriuszowi uciec na Hardodziobie, podczas gdy Ron był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, jego przyjaciele uratował życie zarówno Syriusza, jak i Hardodzioba. 1994-1995 lewo|mały|220x220px|Bal Bożonarodzeniowy W 1994 r. Turniej Trójmagiczny wznowił działalność z zastosowaniem bardziej skutecznych środków bezpieczeństwa. Mimo to pojawiło się kilka mrocznych wątków. Barty Crouch Jr, podszywający się pod profesora Alastora "Szalonookiego" Moody'ego, zgłosił Harry'ego do Turnieju, umieszczając jego imię w Czarze Ognia pod nazwą czwartej szkoły, co sprawiło, że jego wybór był pewny. Wybór Harry'ego przez Czarę spowodowało wielką kłótnie w Hogwarcie, ponieważ przedstawiciele Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu, jak również wielu uczniów Hogwartu, uwierzyło, że jest on oszustem. mały|220x220px|Priori Incantatem To z powodu Croucha Jr i jego wpływu na niektóre sprawy, Harry znalazł się na końcu turnieju z Cedrikiem Diggorym (który na rozkaz Voldemorta został zabity przez Pettigrew) na cmentarzu otoczonym Śmierciożercami. Voldemort został przywrócony do swojej fizycznej postaci za pomocą krwi Harry'ego i ciemnej mikstury. Voldemort próbował torturować i upokorzyć Harry'ego za pomocą zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Dwa razy użył zaklęcia Crucio i klątwy Imperius, jednak Harry był w stanie oprzeć się temu drugiemu zaklęciu. Chłopak uciekł i udało mu się zaalarmować wszystkich wrogów Voldemorta, w szczególności Dumbledore'a o tym, że Czarny Pan powrócił. Dumbledore ponownie uruchomił Zakon Feniksa godzinę po tym, jak został ostrzeżony. Jednak wielu, w tym minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot, nie uwierzyło mu. 1995-1996 Hogwart był zagrożony, gdy Ministerstwo Magii zaczęło wdrażać "Dekrety edukacyjne" w 1995 r. w ramach spisku mającego na celu zdyskredytowanie i zrujnowanie Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego. Dolores Umbridge, nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu i podsekretarz ministra Knota, stanowiła centrum tego planu. lewo|mały|220x220px|Dekrety Edukacyjne Dzięki tym Dekretom, powoli przejęła kontrolę nad Hogwartem i ostatecznie zastąpiła Dumbledore'a jako dyrektora. Po incydencie w Ministerstwie, nie miało ono innego wyboru, jak zaakceptować powrót Voldemorta i usunięcie Umbridge z Hogwartu po przywróceniu poprzedniego dyrektora. 1996-1997 W roku szkolnym 1996-1997 nowy Minister Magii, Rufus Scrimgeour, nakazał Aurorom strzeżenie Hogwartu w celu ochrony przed siłami ciemności. W 1997 roku Hogwart został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców. Syn Lucjusza Malfoya, Draco, został zmuszony do służby Lordowi Voldemortowi. mały|220x220px|Bitwa na Wieży Atronomicznej W rezultacie bezpieczeństwo dyrektora Dumbledore'a zostało zagrożone i ostatecznie został on zabity przez Severusa Snape'a. Po tej strasznej tragedii profesor Minerwa McGonagall została mianowana dyrektorką, choć bezpieczeństwo szkoły wisiało na włosku. Nie było pewności, że Hogwart pozostanie otwarty. Wydział zgodził się podążać za ustalonymi procedurami i pozwolił dyrektorom decydować o losach szkół. 1997-1998 Bez względu na decyzję dyrektorów szkół, po przejęciu Ministerstwa przez Voldemorta, obecność w Hogwarcie była obowiązkowa dla wszystkich kwalifikujących się dzieci. Wprowadzono nowe, militarne wymagania, takie jak dowód statusu krwi. Voldemort mógł więc obserwować cały czarodziejski świat od najmłodszych lat i chciał wykorzenić mugolaków, w tym jedenastoletnie dzieci, bez żadnej czarodziejskiej wiedzy. Chciał również pozbawić je możliwości uczęszczania do szkoły. lewo|mały|220x220px|Walka Harry'ego z Voldemortem Obrona Przed Czarną Magią stała się Czarną Magią, uczono studentów nielegalnych zaklęć. Snape został mianowany dyrektorem, a Alecto i Amycus Carrow stali się kolejno nauczycielami Mugoloznawstwa i Czarnej Magii. Był to czas wielkiego przerażenia, w którym nikt nie był pewien, kto jest przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem. 1998 2 maja 1998 r. miała miejsce bitwa o Hogwart. Bitwa ta zakończyła się śmiercią wielu czarodziejów po obu stronach. Dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi, Lord Voldemort, został ostatecznie zniszczony raz na zawsze, a pokój został przywrócony. Minerwa McGonagall została dyrektorką szkoły, a Harry został uznany za prawdziwego bohatera. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zamek doznał rozległych obrażeń. Mury głównego budynku i sąsiednich obszarów zostały spalone lub wysadzone w powietrze, a boisko do quidditcha zostało w dużej mierze zniszczone przez ogień. Po 1998 Po bitwie Hogwart został odbudowany. Niektórzy uczniowie, tacy jak Hermiona Granger, wrócili do szkoły w 1998 roku, aby ukończyć edukację. Do 2017 r. normalne życie szkolne zostało wznowione, profesor McGonagall jest nadal dyrektorką, a Hagrid jest gajowym i strażnikiem kluczy. Wielu potomków poprzednich uczniów przybywało do Hogwartu jako nowi uczniowie, a Neville Longbottom został profesorem zielarstwa po przejściu na emeryturę Pomony Sprout. Dyrektorzy Hogwartu * Heliotrope Wilkins * Phyllida Spore * Dexter Fortescue * Eoessa Sakndenberg * Fytherley Undercliffe * Vindictus Viridian * Dilys Derwent * Ambrose Swott * Vulpus * Brian Gagwilde * Everard * Quentin Trimble * Limebert * Fineas Nigellus Black * Bazyl Fronsac * Walter Aragon * Armando Dippet * Albus Dumbledore * Dolores Umbridge * Severus Snape * Minerwa McGonagall Lokalizacja Szkoła znajduje się w zamku Hogwart w Szkocji. Zamek ma rozległe tereny ze spadzistymi trawnikami, klombami i warzywami, jezioro (zwane Czarnym Jeziorem), duży gęsty las (nazywany Zakazanym Lasem), kilka szklarni i innych budynków gospodarczych oraz boisko do Quidditcha. Jest też sowiarnia, w której mieszczą się wszystkie sowy, należące do szkoły i te należące do studentów. Trzy najwyższe wieże to: Wieża Astronomiczna, Wieża Krukonów i Wieża Gryffindoru. Istnieją 142 klatki schodowe, których schody poruszają się. Zamek położony jest na ogromnych skałach nad wspaniałym jeziorem. Znany jest z wielu aktualizacji i zmian w układzie na przestrzeni lat, takich jak regeneracja po bitwie o Hogwart. Należy zauważyć, że niektóre pomieszczenia w szkole mają tendencję do "przemieszczania się". Albus Dumbledore zauważył kiedyś, że nawet on nie znał wszystkich sekretów Hogwartu. Zamek był świadkiem wieków i ma długą historię starożytnej magii. Szkoła jest chroniona licznymi zaklęciami i urokami, które uniemożliwiają Mugolom zobaczenie go jako szkoły; widzą tylko ruiny i kilka ostrzeżeń o niebezpieczeństwie. Czarownice i Czarodzieje nie mogą się teleportować na terenie Hogwartu, z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy dyrektor zdejmuje zaklęcie, tylko w niektórych rejonach lub w całej szkole, gdy on sam musi się aportować. W Hogwarcie nie ma urządzeń elektrycznych i elektronicznych. Hermiona Granger stwierdziła, że ze względu na wysoki poziom magii, przedmioty używane przez mugoli, takie jak komputery, radary i elektryczność "szaleją" wokół Hogwartu. Radia jednak stanowią wyjątek, ponieważ nie są zasilane energią elektryczną, ale magią. Domy Dopóki czterej założyciele żyli, mogli łatwo wybierać faworytów. Jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak zachować tradycję przydziału uczniów do poszczególnych domów, gdy ich już zabraknie. Rozwiązanie znalazł Godryk Gryffindor, który zdjął z głowy swoja tiarę i każda z czterech osób tchnęła w nią trochę swoich cech. Od tamtej pory przydzielaniem uczniów zajmuje się Tiara Przydziału. Gryffindor mały|200px| Godło Gryffindoru Słynie z męstwa i odwagi. Kolory domu to złoto i szkarłat, a symbol to lew. Duchem domu jest Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington, znany również jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, opiekunką domu była Minerwa McGonagall, a wcześniej Albus Dumbledore. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Gryfonów zaliczają się: * Harry Potter * Ronald Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Albus Dumbledore * Minerwa McGonagall * Neville Longbottom * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Bill Weasley * Fleamont Potter * Lily Evans * James Potter * Syriusz Black * Remus Lupin * Peter Pettigrew * Seamus Finnigan * Dean Thomas * Lee Jordan * Lavender Brown * Angelina Weasley * Molly Weasley * Artur Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * Alicja Spinnet * Katie Bell * Oliver Wood * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Rubeus Hagrid * Ginny Weasley * James Potter II * Parvati Patil Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru mieści się w wieży Gryffindoru na siódmym piętrze zamku. Wejście jest ukryte za portretem Grubej Damy. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą powiedzieć prawidłowe hasło. Hufflepuff mały|200px| Godło Hufflepuffu Słynie z lojalności, uczciwości, pracowitości, szczerości i tolerancji. Kolory domu to żółty i czarny, a symbol to borsuk. Duchem domu jest Gruby Mnich, a opiekunką – Pomona Sprout. Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu znajduję się blisko kuchni. Aby wejść do pokoju wspólnego, zamiast podawać hasło, trzeba zastukać w fałszywą beczkę w rytmie: "Helga Hufflepuff". Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Puchonów zaliczają się: * Susan Bones * Nimfadora Tonks * Pomona Sprout * Cedrik Diggory * Hanna Abbott * Ernie Macmillan * Zachariasz Smith * Newton Skamander * Ted Remus Lupin * Justyn Finch-Fletchley * Leanne Ravenclaw mały|200px| Godło Ravenclawu Słynie z mądrości i kreatywności. Kolory domu to niebieski i brązowy (w filmach niebieski i srebrny), a symbol to orzeł (w filmie kruk). Duchem domu jest córka Roweny Ravenclaw, Szara Dama, a opiekunem nauczyciel zaklęć Filius Flitwick. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Krukonów zaliczają się: * Luna Lovegood * Cho Chang * Roger Davies * Michael Corner * Filius Flitwick * Marietta Edgecombe * Helena Ravenclaw * Gilderoy Lockhart * Jęcząca Marta * Garrick Ollivander * Sybilla Trelawney * Padma Patil * Penelopa Clearwater * Terry Boot * Kwiryniusz Quirrell Pokój wspólny Ravenclawu jest ulokowany w wysokiej Wieży Zachodniej. Aby wejść, należy odpowiedzieć na zagadkę ułożoną przez kołatkę w kształcie orła, np. „Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?” lub „Co było pierwsze, feniks czy płomień?”. Slytherin mały|200px| Godło Slytherinu Cechuje się ambicją, sprytem, przebiegłością, zaradnością i pochodzeniem z rodów czystej krwi. Kolory domu to szmaragdowy i srebrny, a symbol to wąż. Duchem domu jest Krwawy Baron, a opiekunem Severus Snape (pod koniec szóstego tomu był to Horacy Slughorn). Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Ślizgonów zaliczają się: * Tom Marvolo Riddle * Horacy Slughorn * Severus Snape * Śmierciożercy * Draco Malfoy * Lucjusz Malfoy * Narcyza Malfoy * Scorupius Malfoy * Albus Potter * Rodzina Black * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * Pansy Parkinson * Dolores Umbridge * Blaise Zabini * Merlin Pokój wspólny Slytherinu znajduje się w lochach za trzema głazami. Hasłem dla roku 1992–1993 była „Czysta krew”. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że uczniowie wybrani do tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Zwykle Tiara Przydziału umieszcza w Slytherinie młodych czarodziejów czystej krwi, lecz zdarzały się wyjątki. Jednymi ze sławnych czarodziejów byli: Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, którzy byli czarodziejami półkrwi. Pracownicy Woźni * Hankerton Humble * Rancorous Carpe * Apollion Pringle * Argus Filch Pielęgniarki * Wainscott * Poppy Pomfrey Gajowi * Ogg * Rubeus Hagrid Pisanie list niezbędnych artykułów do Hogwartu dla pierwszoroczniaków * Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Sędzia Quidditcha * Rolanda Hooch Bibliotekarka * Irma Pince Hymn Szkoły „''Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy Hogwart, Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś! Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym, Czy kto stary z łbem łysego, Możesz wypchać nasze głowy Farszem czegoś ciekawego, Bo powietrze je wypełnia, Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna. Naucz nas, co pożyteczne, Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie, My zaś będziemy wkuwać wiecznie, Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!” Śpiewany jest w Wielkiej Sali na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Każdy może go śpiewać na inną melodię oraz w innym tempie. Śpiewanie hymnu ma miejsce tylko w pierwszym tomie serii, później fakt ten jest pomijany. Rok szkolny Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego mały|216px Rok szkolny w Hogwarcie zaczyna się 1 września o godzinie 11 rano, kiedy to Ekspres do Hogwartu na peronie 9 ¾ opuszcza King's Cross, zabierając uczniów na stację Hogsmeade. Tam pierwszoroczni tradycyjnie przepływają jezioro w łodziach wraz z gajowym, a pozostali studenci dojeżdżają do zamku powozami ciągniętymi przez testrale. Uczta powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor wygłasza przemowę, a bankiet zaczyna się od razu po jej zakończeniu, kiedy to stoły zapełniają się ogromną ilością jedzenia i picia. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami od Dyrektora, włączając w to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. Potem uczniowie są odprowadzani do dormitoriów przez prefektów. Kolejne dni nauki Zajęcia zaczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli tym dniem jest niedziela (jak w 1995). Plany lekcji są rozdawane podczas śniadania przez opiekuna domu. Pierwszoroczni na tych lekcjach zostają zapoznani z zasadami i przedmiotami. Pozostali uczniowie zwyczajnie rozpoczynają naukę. Quidditch mały|lewo|210px|Hogwart od strony boiska do quidditcha Po dwóch tygodniach zajęć, zaczynają się nabory do drużyn quidditcha i lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych. Treningi odbywają się na boisku do quidditcha, o różnych porach dnia, w zależności od decyzji kapitana drużyny i warunków pogodowych. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha odbywa się między październikiem a listopadem. Dni nauki przebiegają normalnie i następne godne uwagi święto odbywa się dnia 31 października, a jest to uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów. Noc Duchów Do dekoracji zaliczają się gigantyczne dyniowe lampiony i tłoczące się setki nietoperzy, latających po sali. Serwowane jedzenie to między innymi pyszne dyniowe paszteciki, torty, ciasta i najróżniejsze magiczne słodycze. Boże Narodzenie mały|210px|Wielka Sala w świątecznych dekoracjach W drugim tygodniu grudnia, opiekunowie domów zbierają nazwiska tych, którzy zostają w Hogwarcie na ferie świąteczne. Pierwszy semestr najczęściej kończy się tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem i większość uczniów, oraz niektórzy nauczyciele, wracają do domu. Święta w Hogwarcie obchodzi się bardzo ciepło, dekoruje się bogato Wielką Salę, rozdaje prezenty, śpiewa kolędy (szczególnie duchy). Osoby, które pozostały w zamku na czas świąt urządzają Wigilię w Wielkiej Sali. W latach, gdy odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy wypada w dzień Wigilii i kończy się o północy. 25 grudnia, w Wielkiej Sali ma miejsce świąteczna uczta. Krótko po 1 Stycznia, Ekspres Londyn – Hogwart wraca do Hogsmeade; zaczyna się drugi semestr. Wielkanoc Daty początku ferii wielkanocnych co roku się zmieniają. Podczas tych wolnych dni uczniowie mogą wrócić do domu. Wielkanoc nie jest tak uroczyście obchodzonym świętem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, jak Boże Narodzenie. Egzaminy mały|lewo|220px|Chaos wywołany przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów podczas SUMów na piątym roku Harry’ego Końcowe egzaminy odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są znane już tydzień później. Egzaminy pisane są ze wszystkich zdawanych przez danego ucznia przedmiotów. * '''SUMY' (Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne zwane potocznie Sumami) – pisane są przez piątoklasistów w czerwcu, niedługo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Uczniowie ci już wtedy muszą zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłą karierą zawodową, wybierając odpowiednie przedmioty. Sumy pisane są w Wielkiej Sali, a testy zabezpieczone są przed nieuczciwymi studentami specjalnymi zaklęciami. Oceny możliwe do uzyskania to od wybitnego (najwyższy) do trolla (najniższy). mały|200px|Uczniowie w trakcie pisania Owutemów * Owutemy '(Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne zwane potocznie ''owutemami) – pisane są przez siódmoklasistów, to zbiór zadań teoretycznych oraz praktycznych z wybranych wcześniej przedmiotów. Niewiele uczniów zdało i podeszło do owutemów, znajdując pracę od razu, np. Fred i George Weasleyowie. Oceny do uzyskania na owutemach są identyczne, jak na Sumach. Oceny: * Wybitny (W) * Powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Zadowalający (Z) * Nędzny (N) * Okropny (O) * Troll (T) Zakończenie roku szkolnego Wieczorem, przed powrotem do domów, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego, podczas której zostaje wręczony Puchar Domów. Pociąg Hogwart — Londyn wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Hogwart na okres wakacji, pomijając gajowego i woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Hogwarcie Dzień z życia ucznia mały Dzień każdego ucznia w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zaczynał się prawdopodobnie około siódmej rano, ponieważ pół godziny później wszyscy uczniowie (ubrani i przyszykowani do zajęć) jedli już śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, do której w tym samym czasie zlatywały się chmary sów przekazujące pocztę. mały|lewo|228px O godzinie dziewiątej bił dzwon oznajmujący rozpoczęcie się pierwszej lekcji. Sześćdziesiąt minut później bił ponownie, obwieszczając, że zaczyna się druga godzina lekcyjna. Dopiero po jej zakończeniu uczniowie mieli krótką przerwę w zajęciach. Po kolejnych stu dwudziestu minutach nauki, następowała dłuższa przerwa, podczas której uczniowie spożywali lunch. Później odbywały się następne zajęcia (niekoniecznie dwugodzinne), po których młodzi czarodzieje mieli tzw. czas wolny, gdy odrabiali zadania domowe lub rozmawiali z przyjaciółmi. Dodatkowo, raz w tygodniu (w środy) odbywały się lekcje astronomii, które rozpoczynały się dopiero około północy. Kolacja serwowana była pod wieczór. Po jej zakończeniu młodsi uczniowie musieli iść do Pokojów Wspólnych, natomiast starsi mogli przebywać na terenie całego zamku do godziny 21.00-22.00 (w piątej klasie dozwolone było przebywanie na szkolnych korytarzach do 21.00, więc w klasie siódmej prawdopodobnie była to godzina 22.00, biorąc pod uwagę, że przeważnie wtedy rozpoczyna się cisza nocna). '''Plan Hermiony Granger w latach szkolnych 1996/1997: # Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali # Starożytne Runy (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) # Obrona Przed Czarną Magią # Przerwa # Numerologia (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) # Lunch (Wielka Sala) podczas przerwy # Podwójne Eliksiry # Czas wolny # Obiad w Wielkiej Sali Strój szkolny mały|143px|Luna Lovegood w szkolnym umundurowaniu Uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas lekcji oraz posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przyodziania się we własne ubrania po lekcjach. Większość z nich jednak nie korzysta z tej opcji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak musieliby się znowu przebierać w piżamę przed położeniem się do łóżka, więc mogą uważać, że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ubrania, aby chwilę później i tak ubrać już coś innego. Szkolny strój Hogwartu składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi rękawami, krawatu w barwach domu (który w wyższych klasach staje się bardziej wyrafinowany), szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów i czarnej spódnicy do kolan wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płcie noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w pelerynę z odznaką domu na lewej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu; zielony dla Slytherinu, czerwony dla Gryffindoru, niebieski dla Ravenclawu i żółty dla Hufflepuffu. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szara kamizelka zamienia się na szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy w dwóch kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalne kolacje, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów Duchy Hogwartu Hogwart jest najbardziej nawiedzonym miejscem zamieszkania w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zamek jest dogodnym miejscem dla duchów, ponieważ żywi mieszkańcy traktują swoich zmarłych przyjaciół z tolerancją, a nawet uczuciem, bez względu na to, ile razy słyszeli te same stare wspomnienia. Każdy z czterech domów Hogwartu ma swojego ducha. Duch Slytherinu Slytherin może pochwalić się Krwawym Baronem, który pokryty jest srebrnymi plamami krwi. Jest znany z mały|180x180px|Krwawy Baron|lewo tego, że jest wyjątkowo nietowarzyski, a wielu uczniów, w tym jego własnego domu, lekko boi się go. Kiedy był żywy, był człowiekiem porywczym. Rowena Ravenclaw poprosiła go by odnalazł jej córkę, która uciekła z diademem matki, niestety Helena nie chciała wrócić, a Baron w gniewie dźgnął ją sztyletem, uśmiercając ją. Kiedy zrozumiał, co zrobił, sam popełnił samobójstwo. Duch Ravenclawu Najmniej rozmowną z duchów domu jest Szara Dama, długowłosa i piękna. Duch Ravenclawu to Helena Ravenclaw, była córką Roweny Ravenclaw, co czyni z niej jedynego ducha domu, który był bezpośrednio związany z jednym z czterech założycieli Hogwartu. Ukradła Diadem matce i uciekła z nim do Albanii. Jej matka krótko przed śmiercią, na poszukiwania jej posłała Krwawego Barona, który w ostateczności ją zabił. mały|194x194px|Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Szara Dama Duch Gryffindoru Gryffindor jest domem Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który w życiu był Sir Nicholasem de Mimsy-Porpingtonem. Sir Nicholas mieszkał na dworze Henryka VII za życia, dopóki jego głupia próba upiększenia magicznej kobiety nie spowodowała, że nieszczęsnej kobiecie wyrosły kły. Sir Nicholas został pozbawiony różdżki i nieumiejętnie stracony, pozostawiając głowę zwisającą z jednego płata skóry i ścięgna. Duch Hufflepuffu mały|164x164px|Gruby Mnich|lewo Duchem Hufflepuffu jest Gruby Mnich o łagodnym charakterze i wysokim poczuciu humoru. Został stracony, ponieważ starsi duchowni nabierali podejrzeń o jego zdolność wyleczenia ospy jedynie poprzez szturchanie chłopów patykiem i jego zwyczaj wyciągania królików z kielicha na wino mszalne. Gruby Mnich żywi urazę do duchownych, gdyż nigdy nie został podniesiony do rangi kardynała. Jęcząca Marta mały|184x184px|Marta Warren Innym godnym uwagi duchem Hogwartu jest jęcząca Marta, która nawiedza damską toaletę. Marta była uczennicą w Hogwarcie, kiedy została zamordowana przez spojrzenie bazyliszka i postanowiła wrócić do szkoły na wieczność z krótkoterminowym celem prześladowania jej rywalki i znęcaniem się nad Oliwią Hornby. Kiedy minęły dziesięciolecia, Marta uznała się za najbardziej nieszczęśliwego ducha w szkole. Zwykle można ją znaleźć w jednej z toalet. Znane pomieszczenia Wróżenie.jpg|Klasa wróżbiarstwa Hogwart4.jpeg|Wielka Sala w bożonarodzeniowych dekoracjach. Hogwart5.jpeg|Gabinet profesora Snape'a Hogwart7.jpeg|Klasa Obrony Przed Czarną Magią Komnata Tajemnic.jpg|Komnata Tajemnic Pokój życzeń.jpg|Pokój Życzeń Hogwart6.jpeg|Łazienka Jęczącej Marty 924991.jpg|Wierzba Bijąca Klassenzimmer-Verwandlung3.jpg|Klasa Transmutacji . 615px-Greenhouses.jpg|Szklarnie . Infirmerie.jpg|Skrzydło Szpitalne Księgi_zakazane.jpg|Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych * Podziemia: ** Klasa eliksirów. ** Gabinet profesora Snape'a. ** Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów. ** Pokój wspólny Puchonów. ** Kuchnia. ** Komnata Tajemnic. * Parter: ** Sala wejściowa. ** Wielka Sala. ** Pokój nauczycielski. ** Sala wróżbiarstwa dla Firenza. ** Gabinet Argusa Filcha. ** Gabinet Dyrektorski (znajduje się na dziedzińcu sali wejściowej). * Pierwsze piętro: ** Skrzydło szpitalne. ** Gabinet profesor McGonagall.mały|200px ** Klasa mugoloznawstwa. ** Klasa transmutacji . ** Klasa historii magii. ** Łazienka Jęczącej Marty (w niej wejście do Komnaty tajemnic) * Drugie piętro: ** Biuro profesora uczącego obrony przed czarną magią. * Trzecie piętro: ** Posąg jednookiej wiedźmy strzegący tajnego wejścia do korytarza prowadzącego do Hogsmeade. ** Zakazany korytarz prowadzący do sali Kamienia Filozoficznego. ** Izba Pamięci. ** Klasa zaklęć. ** Klasa 3C, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z OPCM. ** Skrzydło szpitalne (według IV tomu).mały|200px * Czwarte piętro: ** Korytarz i schody prowadzące do łazienki prefektów. ** Biblioteka. ** Opuszczona klasa, w której stało Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. * Piąte piętro: ** Łazienka prefektów. ** Bagno Weasleyów. ** Klasa 1. * Szóste piętro: ** Łazienka chłopców (miejsce pojedynku Harry'ego z Malfoyem w VI tomie). * Siódme piętro: ** Pokój Życzeń. ** Pokój wspólny Gryfonów (Wieża Gryffindoru). ** Klasa wróżbiarstwa Sybilli Trelawney (Wieża Północna). ** Gabinet profesora Flitwicka (trzynaste okno na prawo od Wieży Zachodniej). ** Klasa 7B. * Pozostałe wieże: ** Wieża Astronomiczna (najwyższa wieża zamku, na której to odbywały się nocne zajęcia i egzaminy z astronomii). ** Wieża, w której znajduje się Gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie. ** Wieża Ravenclaw z pokojem wspólnym Krukonów. ** Wieża Zachodnia z Sowiarnią. ** Wieża z zegarem. Nieznane miejsce: * Ædificium Oriens mały|lewo|272px|Gabinet za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a. Gabinet Dyrektora: Jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy. W roku 1992 – 1993 było to hasło „cytrynowy sorbet”. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia i wiele srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia stał złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Za czasów, kiedy dyrektorem Hogwartu była profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge swój gabinet miała tam, gdzie zawsze urzędowali nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. mały|260px Wielka Sala: W Wielkiej Sali zazwyczaj stało pięć stołów – po jednym dla każdego z domów i jeden dla nauczycieli. Najbliżej wejścia był stół Ślizgonów, potem stół Krukonów, Puchonów i Gryfonów. Nauczyciele zasiadali przy stole u szczytu. Wielka Sala znajdowała się bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, z której skrzaty domowe wysyłały w magiczny sposób posiłki. W kuchni stoły były ustawione tak samo i gdy nadchodził czas posiłku, ustawiały złote misy, wazy i kielichy, które w identyczny sposób były ustawione w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak niebo na zewnątrz i zmieniało się wraz z pogodą i porą dnia. Podczas śniadania do Wielkiej Sali przylatywały sowy z poranną pocztą. Oprócz posiłków odbywały się tutaj Ceremonie Przydziału, egzaminy, bale i lekcje teleportacji. W trakcie bitwy o Hogwart do Wielkiej Sali znoszono rannych i zabitych (prócz Lorda Voldemorta, którego ciało spoczywało w komnacie obok, być może tam, gdzie czekali wytypowani przez Czarę Ognia uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego). Pokoje wspólne mały|lewo|Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin Znajdowały się w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku i były ozdabiane barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Gryfoni wiedzieli, jak znaleźć swoją wieżę i jaki portret strzeże do niej dostępu. Wyjątek stanowili kolejni posiadacze Mapy Huncwotów. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria, czyli sypialnie – osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Dziewczyny mogły bez problemu odwiedzać dormitoria chłopców, lecz oni nie mogli wchodzić do sypialni dziewcząt, ponieważ schody się wygładzały. Pokój Gryfonów :Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindoru. Wejścia strzegła Gruba Dama, z wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu w III tomie, kiedy to Syriusz Black próbował się tam włamać i przeraził ją do tego stopnia, że musiał ją zastąpić Sir Cadogan. Aby wejść do wieży Gryffindoru należało podać odpowiednie hasła były to na przykład "Fortuna Major", "Caput Draconis", "Świński Ryj", "Miodojad", "Mimbulus Mimbletonia", "Gargulce". Pokój Krukonów :Był zlokalizowany w zachodniej części zamku. Drzwi nie miały ani klamki, ani dziurki od klucza, a jedynie kołatkę w kształcie orła z brązu. Każdy, kto chciał wejść do pokoju – czy to uczeń czy nauczyciel – musiał zastukać i odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie np. ,,Co było pierwsze: płomień, czy Feniks?". Jeśli nie znał odpowiedzi, był zmuszony poczekać na kogoś mądrzejszego. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów znajdował się marmurowy posąg Roweny Ravenclaw z diademem. Pokój Puchonów :Znajdował się w podziemiach. Wejście do dormitorium Hufflepuffu ukryte jest za mroczną, kamienną wnęką z beczkami w prawym korytarzu obok obrazu martwej natury. By wejść do dormitorium, trzeba zastukać w rytmie "Helga Hufflepuff" w dwie baryłki z dołu w środkowym rzędzie. (Informacja podana w wywiadzie przez J.K. Rowling). Pokój Ślizgonów :Mieścił się w lochach. Miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Fakt, że znajdował się pod jeziorem, pogłębiał jeszcze efekt zielonkawego oświetlenia. Aby wejść do pokoju należało podać hasło. Wchodziło się do niego przez ścianę. Przedmioty szkolne Transmutacja Jeden z trudniejszych przedmiotów, polegający na przemienianiu obiektów. Istnieje możliwość zmiany nieożywionych obiektów na inne i odwrotnie - Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka, zmieniła swoje biurko w świnię. Znanymi nauczycielami byli Albus Dumbledore (?-1957) i Minerwa McGonagall (1957-1998) Obrona przed Czarną Magią (OPCM) Przedmiot polegający na poznawaniu zasad i zaklęć do walki z czarną magią. O stanowisko nauczyciela obrony ubiegał się między innymi Tom Riddle, jednak nie otrzymał posady, co doprowadziło do tego, że rzucił na nią klątwę (nie wiadomo na pewno, ale jest to najbardziej prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie tego, że stanowisko jest pechowe). OPCM − uczyli: Galatea Merrythought, Kwiryniusz Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Barty Crouch Jr (jako Alastor Moody), Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape i Amycus Carrow. Zaklęcia i Uroki mały|267px Przedmiot, podczas którego uczniowie poznają podstawowe zaklęcia magiczne, przydatne w życiu codziennym. Klasy zaklęć są opisywane jako głośne i chaotyczne, ponieważ lekcje są w dużej mierze praktyczne. Jedynym znanym nauczycielem zaklęć jest Filius Flitwick (1976-?, prawdopodobnie wcześniej). Eliksiry Przedmiot trudny, wymagający dużego skupienia. Polegał na warzeniu eliksirów. Lekcje Snape'a są przedstawiane jako dołujące, odbywały się w ponurym lochu w piwnicy zamku, podczas gdy lekcje Slughorna, który zastępuje Snape'a, były bardziej radosne, a czasami nawet zabawne. Znanymi nauczycielami są Horacy Slughorn (?-1981, 1996-?) i Severus Snape (1981-1996). Astronomia Jeden z przedmiotów szkolnych, obejmujący obserwowanie nocnego nieba przy użyciu lunety. Lekcje astronomii odbywały się w każdą środę o północy w Wieży Astronomicznej. Znane zadania domowe uczniów obejmują naukę nazw gwiazd, gwiazdozbiorów i planet, ich lokalizacji, ruchów i otoczenia. Jedyną znaną nauczycielką astronomii w Hogwarcie jest Aurora Sinistra (1991-?, prawdopodobnie wcześniej) Numerologia Jeden z trudniejszych − zdaniem Hermiony Granger − przedmiotów, polegający na poznaniu człowieka i jego predyspozycji za pomocą liczb, imion czy dat. Ponieważ ani Harry, ani Ron nie uczyli się tego przedmiotu, prawie nic o nim nie wiadomo. Zajęcia z numerologii w Hogwarcie prowadzi Septima Vector. Starożytne runy Przedmiot, podczas którego Bathsheda Babbling uczy młodych czarodziejów, badać i odczytywać starożytne runy. Historia magii Przedmiot uważany przez uczniów Hogwartu za jeden z najnudniejszych. Polega na studiowaniu historii magicznej, zaczynając od pojawienia się czarodziejów, kończąc na wojnach olbrzymów. Historia magii jest jedynym przedmiotem w Hogwarcie, którego naucza duch, Cuthbert Binns. Zielarstwo mały|156px|lewo Przedmiot, podczas którego uczniowie badają magiczne rośliny − uczą się ich uprawy i wykorzystywania w życiu codziennym. Zajęcia odbywają się w cieplarniach, znajdujących się na terenie Hogwartu. Za czasów nauki Harry'ego Pottera zielarstwa nauczała Pomona Sprout, podczas epilogu dowiadujemy się, że profesorem zielarstwa został Neville Longbottom. Wróżbiarstwo Przedmiot, na którym studenci uczą się w jaki sposób przewidywać przyszłość. Twierdzi się jednak, że wróżenie bez posiadania wrodzonego daru nie może być precyzyjne. W Hogwarcie wróżbiarstwa uczyli kolejno Sybilla Trelawney i centaur Firenzo. Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami (ONMS) Podczas tych lekcji uczniowie zajmowali się magicznymi stworzeniami takimi jak hipogryfy. OnMS−u nauczali Silwanus Kettleburn, Rubeus Hagrid i Wilhelmina Grubbly–Plank. Mugoloznawstwo Na tych lekcjach uczniowie poznają zwyczaje mugoli. Na przestrzeni lat mugoloznawstwa nauczali następujący profesorowie: Kwiryniusz Quirrell, Charity Burbage i Alecto Carrow. Alecto Carrow na swoich lekcjach szerzyła nienawiść do mugoli i mugolaków. Uważała ich za podludzi i chciała, aby tak samo postępowali jej uczniowie. Latanie Przedmiot, podczas którego młodzi czarodzieje uczą się latać na miotle. Znaną nauczycielką latania w Hogwarcie oraz sędzią podczas meczy quidditcha jest Rolanda Hooch. Alchemia Przedmiot jest rodzajem złożonego zagadnienia między eliksirami, transmutacją i mugolską chemią, skupiający się w przybliżeniu na przemianie substancji w inne formy. Jest to dodatkowy przedmiot, organizowany tylko dla uczniów szóstego i siódmego roku, gdy jest wystarczająca liczba chętnych. Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Hogwarts School Subjects" na Pottermore Teleportacja Czarodziej, który jest pełnoletni może ubiegać się o licencję na teleportację, poprzez zdanie odpowiedniego testu praktycznego. Licencje wydawana jest przez Departament Transportu Magicznego przez Komisję Kwalifikacyjną Teleportacji. W Hogsmeade pod koniec roku odbywa się sesja egzaminacyjna dla tych, którzy przekroczyli siedemnaście lat. Kurs teleportacji jest dosyć dużym wydatkiem – kosztuje dwanaście galeonów. Ciekawostki * W jeziorze na błoniach Hogwartu mieszka kraken. * Wielkie Schody czasem prowadzą do różnych miejsc w zależności od pory dnia czy dnia tygodnia. * Na stronie internetowej The Noble Collection jest sprzedawana makieta Hogwartu ( zobacz). * Do Hogwartu są zapisywani uczniowie tylko i wyłącznie z Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. * Na Wielkich Schodach Hogwartu można natrafić na fałszywe stopnie, dlatego trzeba zachować ostrożność idąc nimi. * Imiona i nazwiska czterech założycieli, zaczynają się od tych samych liter 'R'owena 'R'avenclaw, 'H'elga 'H'ufflepuff, 'S'alazar 'S'lytherin, 'G'odryk 'G'ryffindor. * W herbie Hogwartu są napisane słowa Draco Dormiens nunquam titillandus, co oznacza Nigdy nie drażnij śpiącego smoka. * Rowling przyznała, że nazwa Hogwart wzięła się od nazwy rośliny hogwart, którą widziała kiedyś w Kew Gardens (Nowy York). * Na terenie szkoły obowiązuje zakaz wystawiania pantomim. * W serii LEGO Harry Potter aż sześć zestawów przedstawiało Hogwart. To najczęściej powtarzający się motyw wśród zabawek z klocków w tej serii. Ponadto w osiemnastu innych zestawach ukazano poszczególne pomieszczenia szkoły takie jak klasy, dormitoria, gabinet dyrektora i tym podobne. Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Linki zewnętrzne * Hogwart na Pottermore ! Kategoria:Szkoły ca:Castell de Hogwarts cs:Bradavice de:Hogwarts el:Χόγκουαρτς en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería et:Sigatüüka Nõiduse ja Võlukunsti Kool fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu fr:Poudlard gl:Escola Hogwarts de Maxia e Feiticería he:בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות ja:ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ru:Хогвартс sl:Bradavičarka sr:Хогвортс школа за вештице и чаробњаке